Sound of  the Sky
by Animewolf089
Summary: Kanata and the rest of the 1121st platoon, including Aisha, have gone to visit the fossil of the angel of lore, and are sent to Yui's world. Rated T just to be safe
1. Angel

"I think I've… seen something like that.." Kanata said hesitantly, looking away from the others. "A-at the… during the festival, when I first came here…" She trailed off, stared at the wall, her foot tracing a circle in the ground. She glanced at the group, saw disbelief on their faces, and turned her gaze downward.

Kureha stared at her for awhile, as did the others. The long silence made Kanata uneasy, and she took a step back, tracing her trumpet's shape with one hand. The owl in the room hooted, cocking its head to the side, as if urging the girl on.

Kureha spoke up. "You've seen the angel in the story?" Kanata nodded, took a deep breath, and let it out. Feeling calmer now, she carefully placed her trumpet on the table beside her, then turned to face the other girls, who still had not moved from their position.

Her captain smiled kindly at her, placing her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "I believe you, Kanata. Would you… please describe what you saw to us? Start from the beginning."

Kanata nodded again. She stood up straight, then took another deep breath. "It was during the festival, when I first came to this town. I met Rio, and at that time I didn't know she was part of the 1121st platoon. She had the bell with her, and the sound of it brought back memories of when I first met the woman who made me fall in love with music.

"Well, Shuko swooped down out of nowhere and took the bell. I tried to get it back, but almost fell off the balcony. Rio had caught me before I fell, so I was safe. I really felt bad that the bell had been stolen so I went to look for it.

"Eventually I found it again, on the edge of the stairs on the side of a cliff. I tried to get it, but the stairs broke and I fell into the water. The sun was setting… and… I saw it…" She trailed off again, recollecting her memories.

"It… looked like a winged creature, but, it had no head…" Kanata was silent for a moment, remembering. "It was just the skeleton, and the setting sun made it seem like it was made of gold, it was glowing. I watched it for awhile, then came back up to the surface of the water, and climbed onto shore. And then… you guys found me…"

Everyone was silent, thinking. Kureha took a step forward and hugged Kanata, who yelped, surprised. Kureha spoke, voicing everyone's thoughts. "I've known you long enough to know you're not lying, Kanata. I believe you."

* * *

"Well this is around the same time you fell into the water, I think." Rio said, looking around.

"And this is right above the spot where we found you." Filicia noted, peering into the water.

Aisha smiled widely. "I can't believe we're actually going to be able to see the angel from the story!"

"I don't see anything." Kureha said, disappointed. She sighed, stepping away from the edge of the cliff.

Noël looked Kureha, then down into the water. After awhile she looked up at the others and quietly said, "It's down there."

Kanata paused. "Do you all know how to swim?" She asked.

"Yes," Kureha answered. "Of course we do."

Kanata nodded, grinning. "You probably won't forgive me for this but… Take a deep breath!" She grabbed Kureha's hand, then Noël's.

"Wh-what for?" Kureha asked, already dreading the answer. Noël gave a faint smile, already knowing what her friend was thinking.

"We're going in!" Kanata jumped off the cliff, dragging a screaming Kureha behind her.

"N-no! Idiot, we're going to-" They fell, Kanata laughing and Kureha latched onto Kanata for dear life. Noël laughed.

Aisha grinned. "Kanata sure knows how to have fun!" She said, laughing, and dived in after them.

Rio and Filicia watched the four girls free falling, three having the time of their lives and one scared out of her wits. Rio looked over at Filicia and smiled. "Well. Shall we?"

Filicia smiled back, her eyes shining. "Yes, I don't want to be left out," Her smile widened. "But you're going first, Rio."

"Wha-" Rio was gently pushed over the edge of the cliff, stunned. "You-!"

Filicia grinned, leaping in after her.

* * *

They gazed in awe at the sight of the golden creature. Kanata swam closer to the sight, until she was able to touch it. The others seemed to be thinking the same thing, carefully touching the winged creature, thoughts of the story flitting across their minds.

Kanata thought of the bell which had first brought her here, then of the time when she heard a full orchestra of Amazing Grace from Takemikazuchi.

_I wish… I could hear real music… from real instruments. _She thought to herself, tracing the line of the angel's wing with her hands.

All of a sudden, a golden light erupted from the fossil, startling everyone.

Kanata stared at her hands, stunned. She was glowing too! And… so were the others!

The light became brighter, too bright. Kanata closed her eyes, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Azusa, and Tsumugi froze mid-song when a large circle of bright, golden light appeared in the middle of their club room, illuminating the enclosed space.

Six soaked girls wearing military uniforms fell out of the circle, coughing up water. Breathing hard as if short of breath, they lay sprawled out on the ground, looking at their surroundings.

A girl around 17 years old noticed the band and froze, staring at the girls and their instruments. "F-Felicia…" She said, nudging one of the other girls.

The other military-clad girls turned and stared, silent, confused. One of them finally found her voice, and shakily stood up.

"M-my name is Kanata Sorami, of the 1121st Platoon of Helvetia!" She saluted, and the other girls saw this and slowly copied her example, somewhat dazed.

Yui looked shocked, then mildly surprised. She placed her guitar in its case carefully, then stood up straight and saluted back. "Yui Hirasawa of the K-On Club! P-pleased to meet you!" She looked at the girls of the 1121st Platoon, then gave a broad smile. "Um… do you want some tea? And…" She glanced at the water dripping from their clothes. "Maybe some towels, too?"

"S-sure…" The girl named Kanata replied, looking back at her friends.

Ritsu's drumsticks fell out of her hands, clattering to the ground.

Azusa stood rooted to her spot, stunned, the guitar strap the only thing keeping her guitar from dropping to the ground. "What…" She mumbled to herself.

Mugi got the tea ready, humming a tune as she did so. "Luckily I brought some extra teacups and snack." She said happily to nobody in particular, already accepting the situation.

Mio fainted.

**

* * *

**

To be continued…?

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my second fan fiction!**

**Right now I'm working on improving my first fan fiction and its next chapter, and wondering whether I should continue this story or not…**

**I'll put up a poll on my profile about that, so please vote on what you want!**

**Thank you ^^**


	2. School

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Starting this chapter was hard… It's not as good as I wanted it to be but for now it's the best I can do. And sorry it took so long, midterms are coming up and I had to study… T_T**_

_**I wanted to add in the legend that was told in the 12**__**th**__** episode of Sora No Woto, so I typed it in and wrote the story around it, which kinda helped.**_

_**It's sorta random at times, and might not make any sense or anything but… and I'm also sorry some of the other characters couldn't make much of an appearance…**_

_**Anyways. The second chapter. Hope you like it ^^**_

_[LINE]_

_The girls from the 1121__st__ platoon dried themselves with the towels the Light Music Club gave them, sighing. Thoughts of what had happened to them swirled around in their heads. The K-On club sat near them, quiet. The girls from Helvetia had changed out of their wet clothing and into the K-On club's spare uniforms._

"_Hey guys I'm here for some tea~" The Light Music club's advisor waltzed in, then stopped short when she saw the company. Everyone in the room froze._

_Yui was the first to recover. "Ah! Sawa-chan sensei! You came just in time! These are our cousins, they've been living in, uh, abroad for awhile, and have moved back to Japan," Yui made up the lie as she went along. "Their parents are um, traveling and they're gonna be staying with us for awhile." The other girls stared at her, both amused and shocked._

_There's no way she can believe that lie, _they thought to themselves.

Sawako stared at the girls closely, then grinned and clapped her hands together. "I'll take care of the paperwork! You guys try this on!" she held out some clothes, seemingly conjured out of nowhere.

The 1121st platoon looked shocked. "C-clothes? Paperwork?" Kureha asked, puzzled.

Sawako nodded. "Yep, you're going to school."

The room became deathly silent. Sawako glanced around, then at the newcomers.

"School…?" Kanata said, breathless. The teacher nodded. Kanata smiled. "I've never gone to school before!" she exclaimed. Sawako looked stunned.

"You've never gone to school before?" Sawako said incredulously. "Where did you live?"

Kanata paused. "Uh, um.. Helvetia…" She hesitated, then continued. "We… don't have school there."

Sawako looked amused. "Is that so… well then, like I said, try those on and I'll take care of the paperwork." Felicia glanced at the other girls and shrugged, then stepped forward to try on the outfit. Eventually the rest of the girls in the room followed suit, even Mio, though she was reluctant.

Sawako looked the girls up and down with a critical eye, then grinned. "Yup, they look nice! Now, you guys," she looked at the K-On club members and gestured toward a pile of clothes on the table. "Try those on, you'll be wearing that for the performance."

The lead guitarist tried them on and squealed, grabbing the teacher into a fierce bear hug. Mio held up a white shirt that had the club name on it, and nodded approvingly. "I like it." she said simply, and put it on.

"Performance?" Kanata asked, puzzled. "Like a festival or something?"

Sawako nodded. "They're going to be playing music at the school festival, which will take place in three weeks. Meanwhile, it will take around a week for you to actually start school."

Kanata looked excited. "Music?" Sawako nodded proudly. Kanata looked like she was about to burst from happiness. "Can, can I hear some music? Please?"

Sawako chuckled, then turned towards the band.

"Way ahead of you, Sawa-chan sensei!" Yui exclaimed, getting her guitar ready. The others were also at their instruments, smiling.

Ritsu grinned. "All right, let's give them a performance they won't forget!"

Azusa nodded, happy that the club was finally practicing. "What songs should we do?"

Yui froze, as did the drummer. "Um…"

Mio looked exasperated. "You mean we're going to give them a performance, but we don't know what song we're going to do?"

Ritsu smiled sheepishly. Yui grinned. "Let's do Fuwa Fuwa Time, then!"

They began. Kanata listened to them happily, a blissful smile on her face. The rest of the 1121st platoon were stunned. "So… this is what music's like…" Kanata whispered. She closed her eyes, to let the music seep in, to remember the lyric, the sounds, and not forget. Rio looked entranced by the music, and Felicia smiled knowingly. Kureha sat in the chair, relaxed, and Noel sat on the couch, watching the instruments, and Aisha had her eyes closed.

The songs ended, and the girls gave a large round of applause. Sawako stood up and announced that it was time for her to go, then left after snatching a pastry from the table.

Rio watched the teacher leave, then turned towards the other girls. "So… how are we going to get back to our world?" she asked.

Ritsu stared at Rio. "How did you guys get here? Couldn't you go back using that?"

Yui gasped. "Ritsu became smart!" The drummer whirled around and smack Yui on the head. "Hey!" Yui yelped.

Noel stood up. "We went to see the angel fossil in our world. Then we got here."

"Angel?" Azusa asked. "What angel?"

"The angel of legend," Kanata said simply. "Legend says an angel came, to punish us, but he didn't."

"Can you tell us the story?" Azusa asked hopefully, wanting to learn more about the place her new friends came from.

Kanata nodded. She took a deep breath and let it out, to calm herself down. She closed her eyes, recalling the legend. After a minute or so, she opened them again, and began the story. Her voice took on a mystical tone, one of reverence and wonder, and seemed to make even the air stand still and listen.

_Many years ago_

_Before the world became as it is now_

_God sent an angel to punish the world_

_The angel was wounded, and set his wings down to rest, at a western end town_

_It was the maidens, who lived in the city's fortress , that saved him_

_He was sent to destroy them_

_But they took pity on his wounds_

_Gaining the help of a giant spider, they gave the angel refuge at the bottom of the valley_

_Each, in turn, embraced the angel's neck, to keep the blood from pouring out_

_In return, he gave them a golden horn_

_But eventually, the townspeople found him there._

_They set fire to the valley_

_Burning the maidens, and taking the angel's head_

_The legend says that then armies of angels appeared, covering the sky_

_But then a miracle occurred._

_A glorious sound filled the air_

_And the angels left_

_The last maiden had used her last breath to sound the golden horn_

Kanata voiced the last phrase with a whisper. The other girls let out a quiet sigh, remnants of the story flitting across their minds.

Yui leapt to her feet. "Let's make a song from that!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. Ritsu jumped up and yelled "I second that!". Mio sighed, then raised her hand.

_Thwack!_

Her hand rapped the drummer's head sharply, and Ritsu moaned. "Why'd you have to do that, Mio?" she groaned, rubbing her head.

"Because," the bassist said. "How are we going to write a song and know it by heart in three weeks?"

Yui stood up straight. "Because we're the K-On club! We can do it!" Ritsu grinned.

Kanata had a thought. "Can I play in the performance too? I know how to play the trumpet."

Mio froze. "A trumpet?" she turned, and stared at the girl. She thought for a minute. Then nodded. "Sure."

Kanata leapt to her feet with glee. "Really? Thank you so much!" she then ran over to Rio and grabbed her hand. "Can Rio play too? She can also play the trumpet."

Azusa smiled. "Yeah." She grinned. "We can do this! This'll be the best performance!"

Rio groaned. "Why do I have to do this too?" she asked.

"Because, you have to have fun too!" Kanata said sternly.

Mio sighed. "I'll get to work then."

[LINE]

**A / N**

**Wow that was a long chapter…!**

**Hmm… did it end kinda abruptly…?**

**Oh well.**

**So hope you liked that chapter, I'm thinking the next will be the last… At least that's what I'm planning on but who knows what will happen ^^**


	3. Preparation

Mio twirled her pencil between her fingers, her headphones on and a blank sheet of paper in front of her. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, tipping it over on its two back legs, hands clasped behind her head, wondering how she would be able to write a song in one week. One week to get the song ready, and two weeks to practice. On top of that, they had to help their new friends somehow get back home. Mio sighed again, looked up at the ceiling, and lost her balance, crashing onto the floor.

Azusa yelped, surprised. "Are you ok Mio-sempai?" she asked worriedly, helping the older girl up.

"Oww…" Mio groaned, rubbing her sore head. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." She got up wearily, and picked up her chair, rubbing the space on her back that had fallen hard on the back of the chair. Suddenly she got an idea, then eagerly sat down at her desk and began to write furiously while the kouhai watched, amused.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls of the 1121st platoon were at the Hirasawa house, marveling over the T.V. and other electronic appliances they didn't have in their world.

Ui glanced at the girls worriedly. Noel was taking apart the television, learning about how it worked, Aisha sat watching next to her, Rio was talking with Felicia on the couch, Kanata was listening to Yui play a few songs on Gitah, and Kureha was hovering around Ui tensely. Ritsu was hammering a beat on some make-shift drums with her drumsticks to the song Yui was playing, grinning.

Ui was in the kitchen, cooking a large meal for their guests, and Kureha was doing her best to help. An awkward silence lay between them, as they worked together quietly. Yui had told her about the incident during lunch, and Ui had rushed home after school had ended to buy more food while the Light Music club and the new girls sat in the music room discussing ideas on how to get them home and the upcoming festival and where the girls would stay.

In the end, the army girls were to be staying with the Hirasawa family, because they had the second largest house (under Mugi's) and their parents weren't home, so no story had to be made up to satisfy any questions.

While Ui carried another table into the room, Kureha set the table. Ui placed the second table next to the first one, and went back into the kitchen to bring what was left of the food onto the new table. When all that was done, she went into the crowded living room and yelled over the noise that the food was ready.

* * *

The next morning Kanata woke up with the sun shining on her face.

_Where am I…?_ she wondered, dazed. Suddenly, the events of the day before rushed back into her mind. _Oh right…_

She sat up drowsily, bracing herself on both arms. Her right arm brushed against something cold, and she shivered. Kanata glanced down, then turned her face away; it was too bright, like looking at the sun, like the light back at the fossil. She reached out and nudged the cold thing, and it moved out of the sun's rays, revealing a trumpet. She sighed, both relieved and disappointed. She didn't want to go home yet, but would she ever get to?

Kanata picked up the trumpet, fingering the valves. She looked up, and out the window, then stood up, determined to bring back some part of her world. Quickly she changed into her uniform, then snuck out of the house, unaware that the other girls were awake and watching her.

She walked around, gazing at the sights and marveling at the street lights. It was still very early; not many people were awake yet. Then she grinned. She found the perfect place to bring back a part of her routine.

She ran up the hill, clutching the trumpet. When she reached the top she froze, then smiled happily. _This may be a different world, but it's still the same sun,_ she thought, mesmerized. She gazed at the beautiful sight, relieved. The sun rose higher, and she raised the trumpet to her lips.

The sound of the trumpet echoed over the hills, rolling past the houses, pulling people from their sleep to stare groggily out the window and wonder where the sound came from. It made the early risers stop what they were doing and listen. The song faded away, and the people paused for a moment, listening for any last strains of the song, and when there were none, they went back to their business, feeling strangely happy.

Kanata sighed, and lowered the trumpet. Suddenly she could hear applause, and whirled around, then relaxed when she saw that is was the rest of her platoon and the music club.

"How did you get here?" She asked them quizzically.

The girls glanced at each other, then back at Kanata, then grinned. "We saw you leave," Ritsu smiled. "And followed you, wondering what you were up to with that trumpet of yours."

Kanata smiled. "I wasn't doing much, just bringing back some of my routine." Rio nodded knowingly.

Suddenly Mio rushed forward, panting. "That… was… great..!" she exclaimed, out of breath.

Ritsu grinned again. "Mio! When did you get here?" She whacked the tired girl on the back, causing her to stumble.

Mio regained her balance somehow, and spun around to pull and astonished Ritsu to the ground. Ritsu rubbed her sore back. "Geez, Mio, where did you learn to do that…?" Azusa snickered, then feigned a worried look when Ritsu glared at her playfully. Azusa edged away from the drummer, not wanting to end up on the ground. Mio grinned, then looked back at Kanata.

"You were great," Mio complemented, after she had regained her breath. "That was… really good." Then she grinned again and held out a stack of paper. "And… I finished the song. And I have an idea on what we can wear to the performance."

Ui smiled. "That was fast, Mio." Mio nodded. "And you're playing too, Ui." Ui nodded, then paused when the words registered in her brain. "Wait, me too?" Mio grinned. "Yeah. I've seen you play when you pretended to be Yui." Ui blushed. "Well… if you want me to…" Yui cheered.

"Great! Now that that's settled, I got news for you guys! Your otherworldly friends are going to school starting today!"

The girls yelped, and leapt away from the center. "Um… Sawa-chan sensei, when did you get here?" Yui asked, shocked.

"What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time!" The teacher exclaimed, pretending to be hurt.

Ritsu shook her head. "No, I _know_ you weren't! I'm pretty sure you weren't!"

Sawako smiled. "Anyways, you girls are going to school! I've got your uniforms right here." She held out a bag, which she wasn't holding a moment ago.

Rio glanced at the rest of her platoon, then shrugged and took the bag. "Thanks."

* * *

Sawako smiled. "All right students, we have some new students coming in today, so please give them a warm welcome!"

Rio, Felicia, Kanata, Aisha, and Noel marched into the room in a single file line, and turned towards the class simultaneously and saluted. The class was stunned, then someone in the middle of the room stood up and clapped, and the rest of the class followed suit. The army girls grinned at each other.

* * *

"Okay, students, we have a new member of our class, please give her a warm welcome."

Kureha walked in nervously, then steeled herself. She turned her attention toward the class, desperately looking for any familiar faces, then smiled, relieved, when she saw Ui and Azusa waving from the back of the class.

* * *

After school ended the girls met in the club room talking excitedly about their day so far, drinking tea and eating the snacks that Mugi brought.

"We have less than three weeks to practice this new song, so can we actually practice? Instead of drinking tea?" Azusa asked, exasperated, gripping her guitar. Mio nodded in agreement, picking up her left-handed bass and slinging the strap over her shoulder. "Azusa's right, we should practice." Yui groaned, but got up anyways, eager to play Gitah again. Ritsu was already at her drums, amazingly, and spinning her drumsticks in her hands, tapping her foot impatiently. Mugi was at her keyboard, warming up with a few arpeggios.

Sawako handed Ui her old guitar, and sat down at the table with Aisha and Noel, eating a slice of cake and watching the girls set up their instruments. Kureha and Felicia sat on the couch. Rio had borrowed an old unused trumpet from the jazz club, and stood on Mugi's left, and Kanata was next to Rio. Ui stood in between Mio and Yui. It was a bit crowded in the club room, but on the stage there would be much more room.

The girls tuned up their instruments, and began to play.

* * *

_**Sorry I ended the chapter there XD I couldn't find a way to describe the song, and figured the chapter was long enough, so… yeah :)**_

_**Also, sorry the new chapter took so long to come out **_

_**Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this chapter ^^**_

_**Definitely, the next chapter will be the last :)**_

_**Will the girls from the 1121**__**st**__**platoon ever get home? Or will they be stuck eating pastries for the rest of their lives? Mwahaha wait for the next chapter to find out! :)**_

_**I feel so evil ;)**_

_**CLIFFHANGERS FTW! XD**_


End file.
